The present invention relates to a novel system of utility in the general field of spray booths, prep stations and mix rooms.
It is well known that while conducting sanding, mixing, preparation, spraying, and/or other operations on an object, considerable quantities of dust, fumes, particulate emissions, and/or other unwanted dangerous evaporants are generated. The best way to remove those unwanted emissions is by flowing air through the working area.
The simplest technique is the horizontal flow or cross-draft. This method, although relatively very simple and inexpensive to implement, moves any unwanted part along the length of the object before expelling it, thus exposing the worker to hazardous particles and making it very difficult to attain a superior finish of the object.
Another configuration is the vertical flow or downdraft. Most prior art uses this method which gives the best results in terms of finishing and of working environment for the operator. With this technique the air flows from the ceiling to the floor of the booth, the prep station or the mix room. In conventional prior art, in order to exhaust the air, a pit is incorporated into the floor, or plenums are incorporated into the walls. Such pits and plenums can be very expensive and require a significant amount of space. Conventional prior art also often requires separate modules containing heaters, fans, filters to be positioned next to the main spray booth, prep station or mix room area. These too can be very expensive and require a significant amount of space.
The present invention provides a system that works as prep station, mix room and spray booth; it allows a world class finish of the object and provides a clean environment for the operator; it is simple to operate, cost effective, space effective and energy efficient.